Rembulan di matamu
by dolorussven
Summary: Ia mengingat kelingking mereka bertaut mengikat janji yang tak dapat Miya penuhi hingga akhirnya. —Alucard/Miya. Vampire!Alucard. Semi-AU.


rembulan di matamu

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning:** ooc. (a bit) au (vampire!alucard). typo/misstypo. character(s) death. cliché. dldr.

 **sinopsis:** ia mengingat kelingking mereka bertaut mengikat janji yang tak dapat miya penuhi hingga akhirnya.

 **note:** ada beberapa elemen yang disadur dari lore dengan perubahan seperlunya.

 **note2:** INI DARE DARI TEMEN (congrats ur otp is canon now u ugly lesbian)

.

* * *

.

Kakinya membawanya ke sebelah barat Moonlake.

Terdapat sebuah pemukiman yang mayoritas dihuni oleh kaum elf rembulan. Adalah Emerald Woodland, tempat legendaris yang merupakan tanah kelahiran para elf generasi pertama. Ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di belakang bangunan batu yang nampak tidak dihuni oleh siapapun sembari menunggu matahari terbenam. Ia mendesis, dan melihat kulitnya melepuh.

Ia tidak pernah bersahabat dengan matahari. Terlalu menyilaukan, selalu tidak membiarkan rahasianya tersembunyi. Beginilah kondisinya sekarang: kehausan, kelaparan, dan tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya, di negeri para kaum yang tidak ia kenali. Entah mereka akan membakarnya, atau menggantung tubuhnya di pintu masuk tanah mereka, atau meletakkan kepalanya di atas tiang di pintu masuk tanah mereka sebagai peringatan.

Matanya ia pejamkan. Ia lelah. Ia ingin beristirahat sebentar untuk memulihkan tenaganya setelah ia lari dari Eruditio setelah menjadi buron atas pembunuhan beberapa ilmuwan yang ingin _mempelajarinya_ , seolah ia hanyalah permainan mereka dikala senggang.

"Tuan?"

Suara itu terdengar kekanak-kanakan; seperti suara anak kecil. Belum membuka matanya, tangannya segera meraih pedangnya dan mengayunkannya. Pemilik suara itu terkesiap dan terjatuh dari posisi berdirinya, seraya Alucard membuka kedua matanya.

Anak perempuan, elf—usianya tidak menyentuh remaja—menatapnya takut-takut.

"Um…." anak itu memulai. Alucard menurunkan pedangnya. Anak ini tidak akan menyusahkannya, kan? Ia harap tidak. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Akan sangat disayangkan kalau anak ini merepotkan. Ia tidak pernah menyukai membunuh anak-anak.

"Pergi, aku hanya akan disini sebentar." Ujarnya. Ia bohong, dan sepertinya anak itu mengetahui kebenarannya. Anak gadis itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia menuduk, lalu mengatakan sesuatu—yang tidak terdengar seperti bahasa yang dipahami Alucard. Bahasa elf?

Ia tidak peduli. Matanya kembali terpejam, lalu mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. "Aku akan pergi sebelum malam."

Ia tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh. Malah, anak itu mengambil tempat kosong di sampingnya, dan duduk di sana.

"Anda terlihat… sakit." Katanya. Bola mata layaknya kosmos menatapnya. "Aku akan tinggal disini, sampai anda baikan, ya?"

Alucard mendecih, tapi tidak melarang apa yang ingin dilakukan anak itu.

.

* * *

.

Ia kembali ke Emerald Woodland beberapa tahun kemudian, menyelinap ke kuil tempatnya terakhir meminta perlindungan setelah terdesak. Kali ini sepertinya ia memilih musuh yang salah; elf malam. Dan elf malam yang ditakuti orang-orang itu paling tidak menyukai elf rembulan. Jadi sekali lagi, ia kembali ke tempat ini.

Beberapa elf berjalan menyusuri kuil, ada yang bersama kawannya, ada yang seorang diri. Alucard tidak tahu mengapa ia masuk, padahal ia bisa saja ke belakang, dan diam di sana seperti terakhir kali, hingga ada anak kecil yang menginterupsi istirahatnya. Ia berharap kali ini tidak seperti itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas; sebuah ruangan yang ia kira memiliki jendela untuknya melompat menuju halaman belakang kuil.

Ruangan itu disinari cahaya rembulan—dan dari jendela, purnama raya nampak sangat dekat, menyinari ruangan dengan sinar yang tidak begitu seperti matahari, namun persis. Seorang di tengah ruangan bertelut, di hadapan altar. Surainya yang sewarna rembulan menari-nari di antara malam, seolah candra bulan sedang memilin rambutnya.

Orang itu berbalik, kilau matanya terasa amat familiar melekat pada Alucard.

Kemudian ruangan yang semula maya kembali pada kondisi semula; gelap, cahaya bulan layaknya lampu sorot hanya menerangi gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau…?" gadis itu memulai, tatapannya panjang. Mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang tidak ia suarakan dari wajah Alucard. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia meraih busur dan anak panahnya, lalu mengarahkannya pada Alucard. Tangannya gemetar, tidak terbiasa memanah.

Alucard mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Bukan untuk mengacaukan tentram di bangsamu, elf." Kakinya pelan-pelan berjalan mendekati gadis itu, yang, kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, gemetar di sekujur tubuhnya. "Tenang, aku bukan kemari untuk membunuh siapapun."

Gadis itu menarik napas, kasar dan berantakan. Ia menurunkan tarikan busurnya perlahan-lahan, gestur yang diikuti oleh Alucard sebagai kode untuknya menurunkan tangannya. "Aku ingin bersembunyi sebentar, dan kebetulan aku melewati kuil ini."

"Dari siapa kau berlari?" dari dekat, suaranya parau dan lidahnya terdengar tidak terbiasa dengan bahasa yang ia gunakan. "Aku mungkin bisa bantu."

Alucard tersenyum. "Elf malam; aku tidak sengaja membunuh salah satu dari mereka yang berusaha membunuhku."

Alis gadis itu bertaut, ia nampak tidak nyaman, walau demikian ia berpikir. "Aku… aku tidak yakin kau memiliki tempat di sini, Tuan." Terangnya. Walaupun gugup ia terdengar serius dengan kata-katanya. Alucard tahu gadis itu akan mengatakan demikian—elf rembulan terkenal tidak akan menyakiti sesamanya, berbeda dengan elf malam yang tidak segan membunuh demi uang, atau sekedar hiburan.

"Kau tidak perlu membantuku; aku hanya butuh tempat istirahat sejenak, dan sebelum pagi menjelang, aku akan pergi."

Gadis itu nampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Seperti hantu?"

"Aku akan kembali untuk menghantuimu kalau kau memanggilku demikian."

Ia terkekeh, lalu menunjuk ke arah jendela. "Itu menuju halaman belakang, melompatlah dari dahan pohon, lalu panjat turun." Terangnya. Gadis itu menuntunnya ke jendela, "Hati-hati, kau bisa terluka."

Pernyataan itu membuatnya menyeringai, ia segera melompat ke dahan pohon yang ditunjuk.

"Oh, Tuan," gadis itu memanggil lagi. "Aku Miya."

Ia berbalik sebentar, melemparkan senyumnya pada gadis itu. "Alucard."

"Kau akan kembali lagi kemari, kan?"

"Mungkin."

.

* * *

.

Saat ia kembali untuk menepati janji yang tidak ia buat, Emerald Woodland sangatlah berbeda dari yang ia ingat.

Pemukiman sederhana yang dahulu berdiri di sini kini hanyalah reruntuhan, dengan pohon yang rindang mengepung suatu bangunan batu yang masih sama sejak terakhir kali ia lihat; kuil yang familiar, dan, semoga saja, wajah yang familiar.

Ia melangkah masuk, namun berhenti saat sebuah anak panah melesat ke arahnya dan mengenai bahunya. Ia mengerang, masih terkejut atas apa yang terjadi. Tangannya meraih anak panah itu untuk menariknya keluar, ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat anak panah itu bercahaya seperti sinar rembulan, membuat kulitnya terbakar, lalu menghilang seperti debu.

Seorang wanita melompat turun ke hadapannya dari atas pintu batu.

Sesegera mungkin Alucard mengenali sosok ini sebagai gadis yang dahulu ia temui. Tangannya kokoh memegang busurnya, tidak ada keragu-raguan di matanya untuk melumpuhkan lawannya. Alucard tidak bisa menahan senyum yang mengancam untuk terkembang di bibirnya. "Kau jauh lebih mahir memegang busur dibanding saat terakhir kali aku melihatmu."

Wanita itu menurunkan busurnya perlahan-lahan, dan cahaya yang terbentuk menyerupai anak panah menghilang bersamanya. "…Alucard?"

Ia mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat, tidak lama beberapa elf mengitarinya dengan tombak dan pedang terarah padanya. Miya mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang tidak ia pahami, membuat elf tersebut pergi. Ia lantas menghampiri Alucard dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam kuil tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Miya menyandarkannya pada dinding kuil. Alucard tahu wanita itu tidak akan membawanya masuk. Ada sesuatu yang membuat kaum elf rembulan yang terkenal ramah dan lemah lembut menjadi skeptis—dan sesuatu itu tidak mungkin hal baik.

"Maaf." Ia memulai, berusaha sebaik mungkin tidak memandang Alucard. "Kukira kau orang jahat."

Pernyataan yang membuat Alucard tertawa. "Kau yakin?"

Mata mereka bertemu. Telaga merah lembayungnya masih sama seperti kala terakhir mereka bertemu, Miya mengalihkan pandangannya secepat kontak mata itu, jarinya menyentuh luka yang ia sebabkan. "Kau bisa membunuhku, dan kawan-kawanku beberapa tahun silam, tapi kau tidak melakukannya."

Gaya bicaranya semakin dewasa, dan pelafalannya tidak patah-patah seperti terakhir kali ia mendengarnya. "Tapi mungkin saja kali ini aku kemari untuk membunuh kalian."

Sekali lagi Miya menatap wajahnya seperti sekian tahun yang lalu, mencari-cari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tidak ia katakan. "Tidak, tidak mungkin." Seorang elf datang menghampiri mereka, dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Miya, yang mengangguk pelan, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencurigaiku." Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Alucard, yang menyambutnya. Elf rembulan itu kemudian mengisyaratkannya untuk mengikutinya. Langkahnya kecil supaya Alucard tidak tertinggal. "Kalau begitu, menurutmu, apa yang membuatku kembali kemari setelah sekian lama?"

Langkah kakinya terhenti, kemudian: "Janjimu padaku di hari itu; _mungkin_."

.

* * *

.

Elf rembulan menjadikan kuil kudus milik dewa mereka seperti benteng perlindungan untuk mengindari perang antar ras orc dan manusia yang telah mengotori tanah suci mereka, dan membantai saudara-saudara mereka yang tidak terlibat. Mereka memang tidak akan mengangkat senjata mereka untuk berperang; mereka mengangkat senjata untuk melindungi diri sendiri dan saudaranya yang tersisa, lemah dan rentan.

Alucard mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan raja para elf sembari ia menyembuhkannya dengan berkat yang diberikan dewa bulan padanya. Di ambang pintu, Miya menggenggam busurnya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih, menahan amarah yang meluap di hatinya saat diingatkan kembali apa yang telah terjadi.

"Istirahatlah untuk sekarang; pagi, kau harus segera pergi dari sini." Katanya. "Kau tidak sepantasnya terlibat." Senyumnya pahit. Saudara-saudaranya yang gugur juga tidak sepantasnya terlibat dalam perang yang tidak mereka sulut. Miya menghampiri ranjang tempatnya berbaring dan berhenti di kaki ranjang.

Ia bertanya: "Berapa lama ini berlangsung?"

Wanita itu berpikir sebentar, jarinya mengetuk busurnya dengan sentakan kecil. "Tujuh." Ia berhenti, menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Rasanya seperti jauh lebih lama." Kemudian ia melangkah mendekati sisi ranjang, dan Alucard melihat usia dan duka yang terlukis di wajahnya, mengikis masa muda gadis yang semula ceria dan kekanak-kanakan, menghantui bahkan alam sadarnya.

Mereka diliputi sunyi.

"Tidurlah, kau akan pergi sebelum pagi menjelang, kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau," Alucard memulai. Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya dan segera memandang pria tersebut. "aku tinggal di sini, untuk sementara waktu, membantu kalian menyelesaikan masalah yang kalian miliki dengan orc dan manusia?"

Miya mendengus. "Apa untungnya bagimu?"

"Katakan saja aku sedang dalam pelarian." Rasanya lebih dari delapan tahun cukup untuk memusnahkan eksistensinya dari deteksi. "Dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya meluangkan waktu di sini, membunuh beberapa manusia dan—"

"Tidak, tidak membunuh." Potongnya. Wajahnya mengerut tidak suka mendengar kata itu. Ia merasa Alucard berasumsi itulah yang ia lakukan di sini; membunuh, atau dibunuh.

"Kau lebih suka kalau aku menggunakan kata _menghabisi_?"

"Aku melakukan ini karena tidak ada pilihan lain selain melindungi saudara-saudaraku. Kau bisa pergi dari ini semua, tidak ada yang berarti di sini untukmu."

Alisnya bertaut. "Kau menolak?"

"Kalau menerima bantuanmu berarti menyaksikanmu menebas habis manusia dan orc hingga tidak ada dari mereka yang tersisa, maka aku menolak." Ujarnya, sopan namun menegaskan pendiriannya. "Aku disini untuk _melindungi_ , bukan _menghabisi_."

Kata itu membuat Alucard tertawa sinis. "Kau terlalu naif." Ia berdiri dari ranjang tempatnya semula berbaring. "Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, melindungi diri tidak akan membawa perubahan dalam nasibmu, dan saudara-saudaramu."

Lalu pergi.

.

* * *

.

Tiga lesatan anak panah menuju tempurung lutut, dan tiga manusia jatuh dari kudanya yang menghancurkan formasi.

Tetapi tidak cukup.

Rembulan yang menggantung di langit menyaksikan dalam bisu, anak perempuan yang ia berkati dengan surai berwarna senada seperti terangnya menjatuhkan manusia dan orc yang menginvasi tanah kelahirannya. Ia memimpin bala pasukan elf menuju medan perang, dengan busur, tombak, dan semangat yang membara untuk melindungi warisan bangsa mereka.

Alucard menyaksikannya dari kegelapan, wanita itu. Berperang dengan berani, menyerukan perang bagi mereka yang menginjakkan kaki ke tanah suci kelahiran bangsanya. Perang berlangsung sengit, namun semangat wanita itu tak kunjung padam. Seorang elf berlari ke hutan dengan tubuh berlumur darah, jasad saudaranya ia letakkan di atas rumput. Ia menangis saat tubuh saudaranya bergeming terhadap sentuhannya.

Ia terlihat seperti anak-anak.

Untuk sejenak ia berpikir berapa banyak saudaranya yang gugur hingga anak-anak pun harus dilibatkan dalam perang ini?

Jeritan terdengar dari kejauhan, dan suara pedang yang beradu dengan lempeng besi membuatnya berlari ke medan perang lebih cepat dari dirinya yang biasa. Ia menebas tumbang orang yang menyelinap ke belakang Miya, dan wanita itu berbalik, pupilnya menyempit terkejut.

"K—"

"Jangan sekarang." Katanya. "Kita bicara nanti."

Lalu ia maju bersama-sama dengan Miya. Ia menyaksikan wanita itu, surainya menari bersama angin dan ia melompat tinggi, lalu melesatkan anak panah yang termaterialisasikan dari cahaya bulan dan doa yang ia gumamkan. Alucard memutuskan untuk membiarkan Miya, dan fokus untuk membantu saudara-saudara elf-nya yang kewalahan.

Ia sesekali menyelinap ke belakang wanita itu untuk menakuti mereka yang berpikir bisa membawa wanita itu jatuh ke tanah.

.

* * *

.

"Kau kembali." Katanya, usai malam yang panjang.

Alucard membuka matanya, wanita itu duduk di sampingnya, di bawah pohon rindang yang menghadap ke lembah. Miya menantikan matahari terbit, Alucard menantikan keajaiban. "Aku tidak pernah pergi."

Ia terkekeh, lembut di antara desis angin. "Baguslah, kurasa." Miya menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. "Terima kasih."

Tatapannya ia biarkan melekat beberapa saat pada wanita itu. Kilatan matanya terlihat penuh harapan dan Alucard tak ingin berhenti menatapnya. Tapi ia membuang mukanya. "Tidak masalah; aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku merepotkanmu."

Ia tidak memberikan jawaban. Ia mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya menutup mata, memunggungi wanita elf tersebut. Tapi ia tidak beranjak meskipun ia tahu pria itu tidak ingin diganggu. Wanita itu tetap di posisinya, hingga lembayung nampak dari antara bukit. Alucard menyilangkan kakinya, duduk bersandar.

"Mengapa kau membantu kami?" ia bertanya, setelah membisu sekian lama. "Mengapa kau tidak membantu saudara-saudaramu?"

Alucard tidak menjawab. Wanita itu tidak menyuarakan protesnya.

Pandangan mereka lurus, pelan-pelan matahari terbit dari timur.

Tubuhnya mulai terasa panas. Miya tidak menyadarinya—ia hanya menatap matahari itu dengan intensitas yang sama seperti ia menatap Alucard. Wajahnya memanas. Saat semakin tinggi, Alucard tidak bisa menahan perasaan terbakar di permukaan kulitnya dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke bayangan.

Miya mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengejar pria itu.

"Tunggu, jawab pertan—"

Kata-katanya terhenti saat ia melihat Alucard, wajahnya merah panas dan kulit tangannya seolah-olah baru saja terbakar.

.

* * *

.

Ia yakin ini adalah kutukan.

Ia bukan selalu anak yang baik saat ia masih anak-anak. Ia menjahili orang tuanya. Ia memukul teman sekelasnya dan mengajak gurunya beradu di lapangan. Bahkan saat usianya 13, ia membunuh seseorang dalam kontes bawah tanah yang menghadiahinya sebuah pedang yang hingga hari ini masih bersamanya.

Pikirnya, apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam cukup heroik, tentunya siapapun yang menjatuhkan kutuk atasnya akan merasa bahwa ia telah berkembang dari tata kelakuannya dan menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

Nyatanya tidak.

Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

.

* * *

.

Mereka duduk di belakang kuil.

Tidak ada kata, tanpa ada janji.

Hanya menikmati eksistensi satu sama lain selagi mereka dapat melakukannya.

Alucard masih dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan raja elf itu terngiang di telinganya—"Besok, manusia dan orc akan melancarkan serangan; kali ini, informasi dari para pengamat di kemah manusia dan elf, mereka menambah personil tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Jadi… bersiaplah untuk berita buruk."

Mereka seharusnya istirahat. Matahari sebentar lagi terbenam dan akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar. Tapi ia tidak dapat megistirahatkan pikirannya dari marabahaya yang mengancam kaum elf, dan wanita di sampingnya yang tersenyum pilu, seolah inilah hari terakhirnya menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan rambutnya dan merasakan cahaya matahari membasuh wajahnya.

Wanita di sampingnya.

Tubuhnya gemetar.

Seketika Alucard terbawa kembali ke hari pertemuan mereka di altar itu, dan ia mengingat detail kecil seperti bagaimana posisi tubuh Miya salah, dan jarinya yang tidak menyentuh batang panahnya seolah ia ingin sengaja agar tembakannya tidak mengenai target. Ia tidak menyangka gadis yang ia temui di kuil pada hari itu kini adalah seorang wanita yang sama yang dapat melumpuhkan seluruh formasi musuhnya seorang diri dengan busurnya.

Mata wanita itu berkaca dan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Namun ia tersenyum.

"Aku takut." Katanya. Ia mendekap perutnya. "Apa yang akan terjadi bila aku tidak mampu melindungi saudaraku dan tanah ini?"

Alucard tidak membalas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku berhasil melindungi ini semua—tapi apa harganya? Berapa banyak saudara-saudaraku yang gugur? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tidak dapat menjadi apa yang mereka harapkan?"

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih wajah wanita itu, yang basah dengan air mata. "Aku takut, Alucard." Ia terisak, tangannya menyentuh pergelangan Alucard. "Aku tidak siap untuk segala hal yang mereka persiapkan pada diriku."

Alucard mengusap air matanya. "Kau dan aku, Miya; bersama-sama."

Miya membalas, senyumnya memperlihatkan giginya. "Terima kasih."

.

* * *

.

Tak pernah ia meninggalkan wanita elf itu.

Gesit kakinya tidak terbaca, namun Alucard selalu setia di belakangnya. Miya mengarahkan panahnya ke langit, dan menjatuhkan hujan panah menyerupai es. Orang-orang yang kurang beruntung segera berteriak lantang, namun dalam medan perang, suara mereka enggan didengar.

Miya menyuarakan komando untuk mengevakuasi saudara-saudaranya yang tak lagi dapat bertempur. Ia melindungi saudaranya yang merangkak keluar dari adu senjata dengan patah tulang, atau tidak memiliki tangan.

Ia menebas satu persatu makhluk yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia tidak pernah berhenti—matanya hanya terfokus pada Miya yang menyerang untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Alucard mulai mendapati dirinya melakukan hal serupa.

Miya terus menari; ia melompat, berputar dan melesatkan anak panah yang seolah dibuat oleh sang dewa bulan itu sendiri. Untuk orang-orang yang kurang beruntung, belas kasih dari elf rembulan itu adalah rasa sakit yang hanya bisa diobati dengan kematian.

Hingga suara letusan senjata api meraung dari kejauhan.

Ia terhenti.

Dunia berhenti.

Pegangan pada busur wanita itu melemah.

Kemudian terdengar lagi, lagi, dan lagi—hingga hanya suara itu yang mengisi indera pendengarannya—hingga Alucard merasakan rasa panik berulang-ulang di hatinya yang meledak, _ketakutan_. Suara Estes di kepalanya kembali terdengar: _"Bersiaplah untuk berita buruk."_

Alucard tidak melihat apapun. Ia segera menghampiri wanita itu—yang menghapus jejak darah dari bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, tapi luka di dadanya tak bisa ia tutupi; terlalu banyak darah. Kawannya beberapa menghampirinya, namun Miya mengangkat tangan kanannya— _darah_. "Aku—aku tidak apa-apa… cukup… fokus."

Mereka terlihat sangat _ketakutan_.

Wanita itu—Miya, namanya, _pertama dan terakhir_ —menunduk. "Haa… ka—kau pernah merasakan ini… Alucard?"

Ia terjatuh. Hati Alucard pun menyusul.

Ia menjatuhkan pedangnya, lalu menghampiri wanita sekarat itu. _Elf_. Matanya berkaca, masih sama; secantik seperti pertama kali ia melihatnya. Ia tidak pernah menyadarinya—semuanya, sekarang terlalu terlambat. "Rasanya sangat sakit—apakah… aku akan mati…?"

Alucard tidak membalas. "Kau harus hidup—kau pasti hidup." Ia mengingat Estes.

Tangannya meraih milik Alucard, darahnya tercium amis, dan nikmat. Tapi ia tidak merasa ingin menyesap esensi kehidupan wanita itu.

Ia sekarat.

Alucard masih berusaha memahami. Ia tidak ingin memahami.

"Aku… _aku takut_ —Alucard…."

Ia meringis. Sangat kuat, dan berani. Hati layaknya singa. Tetap tak berdaya di ambang kematian. "Estes… Estes bisa menolongmu—bertahanlah… kumohon?"

Miya tersenyum. Tangannya hangat menyentuh pipi Alucard. "Terima kasih,"

Kata-katanya tergantung di udara dengan tidak nyaman. Alucard memukul pipi wanita itu, namun cahaya matanya keruh—tidak berkilat. Pucat, menatap rembulan di atas.

Alucard hanya melihat kegelapan.

.

* * *

.

Ia memanjat ke puncak dan duduk di bawah pohon rindang menghadap lembah.

Ia memberikan Miya posisi untuk duduk tepat di sampingnya. Wanita itu memiliki senyum yang tenang.

Ada bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Untuk itu, ia bersyukur. Ia mengingat hari itu, di belakang kuil. Mungkin itu adalah pertandanya. Itu bukan ekspresi emosi, namun jeritan minta tolong.

Mungkin Alucard tidak peduli.

Ia peduli sekarang.

Ia mengingat kelingking mereka bertaut mengikat janji yang tak dapat Miya penuhi hingga akhirnya. _Pengkhianat._

Mereka menang—manusia dan orc, semuanya, ia pukul mundur hingga tidak ada personil perang yang tersisa. Kini suara Miya menguas alam sadarnya, seperti hantu, menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak seharusnya berbunyi seperti penyesalan: _tapi apa harganya?_

Ia melihat sinar mentari dari antara lembah, semakin naik perlahan-lahan.

Alucard menyentuh punggung tangan wanita itu, dingin dan sangat, sangat rapuh.

Mungkin ia takut. Ia selalu takut. Ia selalu melarikan diri.

Miya selalu menyukai matahari.

Terlalu menyilaukan.

Alucard menyambut cahayanya seperti kawan lama.

.

* * *

.

 **[** end. **]**

* * *

 **note:** tfw ur dying and ur estes is a dumbfuck

 **EDIT:** This is a submission for MGL Fanart event (submit on June 21, 2018), along with my other work, **Eurydice.** but probably wont make it since it's in indonesian lol thanks for reading!

—8 Februari, 1:37 AM, Jakarta.


End file.
